


Robert meets Faith

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Week 2017, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: What happened when Robert met Faith.For Robron week 2017Day 3: You're the boss





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017  
> Day 3: You're the boss

“You got married?” Faith said staring at the ring. 

“Uhm…engaged.” Aaron said shyly. 

“Doesn’t the woman get the engagement ring?” Faith asked. Aaron looked at Chas for help.

“What have I missed?” Robert said, as he walked into the bar.

“Hey, love. You're just in time to meet your grandmother in law. Hope you’re not too disappointed.” Chas said with a smile. Robert looked confused. 

“I didn’t know Debbie had such a good looking fella.’’ Faith said.

Aaron blushed praying for Chas or Robert to end the confusion.

Robert laughed. “Been there done that. I’m Robert, Aaron’s fiancé. But who are you? You’re too young to be Chas’ mom.” 

Chas nudged Robert. “Oi, I don’t know why your trying to get into her good books.’’

“I approve. It seems you take after your Granny. Us Dingles always attract the good looking ones.”

“Weren’t you married to Shadrach?” Aaron asked.

“You should have seen him back then. He would have given this one a run for his money,” she said pointing at Robert. 

Robert smiled. “Can I buy you a pint and you can tell us all about it.” 

“He’s a keeper,” Faith said and winked at Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
